magikanokenshitoshoukanvasreusfandomcom-20200215-history
Torazō Yamada
Torazō Yamada '(山田 寅蔵) was the third strongest student among the second years in the Swordsmanship Division. He was also the 3rd seat in the Swordsmanship Division Student Council until Volume 3 when Hikita Kōhaku defeated Hayashizaki Kanae and disbanded the old council. Appearance Torazō is a boy with spiky red hair as well as grey eyes. Kazuki described him as a guy that was cleanly dressed with short hair. Torazō wears a Swordsmanship Division's male uniform. He also wears an Odachi on his waist. Personality Torazō is a very hardworking student and does everything to help the Swordsmanship Division. He usually does all of the paperwork of the Swordsmanship Division that his President couldn't easily do which leaves him exhausted and has no interest in accepting more responsibility that he can handle. History Background Torazō proved his strength in his first year at the National Knight Academy, enough to earn him a seat on the Student Council of the Swordsmanship Division at the start of his second year. Plot 'Volume 1 When a conflict broke out again with the Magic Division Torazō lacked the confidence to confront magicians (as many swordsmen did) and sought out President Hayashizaki Kanae. She was frustrated as she was in the middle of giving her brother Hayashizaki Kazuki a guided tour. He was confused why she was calling him nii-san despite being the older sister. Kazuki encouraged him not to try to make sense of it. Kanae wound up in a fight with two members of the Magic Division and was able to hold her own. Thanks to the intervention of the Magic Division President Otonashi Kaguya the situation was soon resolved. Torazō apologized again for his inability to resolve such a problem without their help. He was in attendance when Kazuki dueled with a sword against the Rank-A magician Amasaki Miō. He used remarkable foresight to dodge her magic and skill equal to Kanae to interrupt her casting. When he won the fight the Swordsmanship Division was thrilled while the magic users were stunned. It was proof of what Kanae had always told him, that even if they had been told that magic users were overwhelmingly superior didn't mean it was true. If they worked hard enough they might be able to prove they could stand side-by-side as equals. He greeted Kazuki just before the Inter-Division matches. He would be facing off against the Magic Division Vice-President Hoshikaze Hikaru. He told an embarrassed Kazuki that he was inspired by his win and would try his best. Indeed, during the fight he was able to dodge several magic attacks early on, but after Hikaru managed to cast her spell to increase her speed and reflexes she completely dominated the fight. She got carried away in fact and she had to be stopped before she killed him. Despite his loss, Kanae was impressed by what he did. Kazuki also won his fight, against all the odds, by unlocking new magic. Then the Illegal Magician Kaya attacked, summoning dragons. The students jumped in to cover the spectators so they could be evacuated. He helped cover for the magicians who were fighting the dragons. He also helped Kanae when she was attacked by a dragon she thought was already dead. But in the end Kaya was totally taken over by Loki, changing the course of history. Kazuki also demonstrated his potential by driving him away and doing a full summoning to save Amasaki Miō's life. Volume 2 After Kazuki disobeyed orders and defeated Germany’s Ace Knight Beatrix Baumgard to protect his classmate Charlotte Lieben Frau the Knight Order suddenly changed the stance on him and declared him a dangerous Illegal Magician. Torazō knew nothing about what was going on with Lotte or Kazuki’s status as the King of the 72 Pillars. The order was handed to Kaguya to arrest him, and he was the only one she informed and recruited to help her. Since the arrest warrant came for the Knight Order they didn’t question its validity for a moment. She knew he would obey orders and didn’t want anyone ales close to Kazuki to have to choose between their duty and Kazuki. He didn't even tell Kanae what was going on. They attacked the party just after they finished a massive battle and were thus low on magic power. Kazuki was shocked and tried to tell them this it was a mistake but they refused to listen to anything he was saying and treated him like a criminal. They told him that Lotte would be deported back to Germany (where she was facing a death sentence for the crime of being an Illegal Magician). Kazuki was forced to fight back, but the fact that they resisted arrest only reinforced the notion in their minds they were criminals. Torazō himself didn’t have much impact on the battle and kept getting blown away by their magic, but was able to keep fighting. But Kaguya was someone they would be hard pressed to defeat even at full strength. Her power forced her opponents to feel pain and only Lotte, with her strong Telepathy had any defense against it. Kaguya used Near Death Roulette to deprive them of their senses and would eventually render them unable to fight. Miō was deprived of her sight and sense of touch and finally Kazuki was the only one still able to fight back. Suddenly Hiakari Koyuki appeared and used Moves on the Field to create an opportunity for "the criminals" to escape. Kazuki had to carry Miō with them. But while they weren't able to move on the ice, they were pursuing them by riding on tentacles produced by Kaguya's magic. Kaguya felt surrendering and accepting the punishment was the best thing Kazuki could do to prevent even worse from happening to him. No one apparently had given any thought to how the 72 Pillars would react to Japan's treatment of their own King. Koyuki had overheard these plans and Kaguya was surprised that she had chosen to support "the criminals". But Koyuki knew that she was just as torn about what she was doing, noting how she had been crying when she accepted this Quest. Koyuki used her most powerful magic to fight back but Kaguya was too strong. Just as all hope for them seemed lost Kōhaku appeared too, shocking Torazō, and she was armed with several Sacred Treasures. Kaguya and Koyuki didn’t even know who she was but she was able to provide cover for them, allowing the group to finally successfully make their escape. Kaguya collapsed in tears over what she had been forced to do. Volume 3 Two days had passed, Kanae had punished him for not informing her of what was going on. Kazuki had been charged with stealing a Sacred Treasure and assaulting two Knights who tried to confiscate it. Kanae insisted that either her brother’s Diva was influencing him (in which case she would be okay with the Stigma Transplant Operation despite the danger), or he was being framed. She was confident she would be able to tell if they spoke. She frankly didn’t care what happened to Lotte. Torazō found this idea absurd, as no student would be able to pull off a frame job this elaborate (at that point hardly anyone knew Kazuki was a King and thus would never think there was a larger conspiracy at work). It was known that Kōhaku had aided in their escape and was probably helping them hide out in the Swordsmanship Division in secret. Despite this she was still brazenly walking around and attending class as if nothing happened. It was also suspected that some of their teachers including Tsukahara Hisatada were helping them, paralyzing the staff of the Magic Division. They couldn’t do a massive search of the school without alerting the students about the full situation. The Student Council of the Magic Division was also paralyzed at the moment because their Vice-President wasn't sure she believed the charges and wouldn't participate in the investigation. By monitoring the security cameras Iori noticed that Kōhaku frequently visited a supposedly abandoned clubroom late at night and the room’s locks had been changed. They planned to search it, arrest and suspend the students there and try to learn where they were hiding the fugitives. Kōhaku and her cohorts had been expecting their attack and were ready for it. They sought to seize control of the Student Council as the first step in their plans. The position of President was decided by strength alone, if Kōhaku could beat Kanae she would be the new President. Her friends attacked Torazō and Iori armed with Sacred Treasures and easily overwhelmed them and drained their magic power. Kanae felt strongly that Kōhaku's goal of trying to seize power over the Magic Division by force was misguided and would only turn people against them. It would undo all the efforts and progress her brother and Kaguya had made to bring the two schools together recently with outreach and goodwill. Despite Kōhaku having six Sacred Treasures Kanae was able to foresight and dodge almost everything that was thrown at her and came very close to winning against her with only her pure martial arts skill, which was far superior. Kōhaku had won but her confidence was badly shaken. Kanae was confident she would be stopped by her brother or by Kaguya who had far more power. In the end the old Student Council was dismantled and its members suspended for attacking their juniors and placed under house arrest in the dorm. One day the Swordsmanship Division is attacked by 10 mysterious and powerful magicians who burn down several buildings, targeting the students. The Headmaster Otonashi Tsukikurō ordered the Magic Division to take cover and not interfere, saying it was too dangerous. It seemed Impossible to disrupt the chanting of these attackers and they showed signs of having multiple types of Summoning Magic. Few students had the courage to face them anyway. A few brave members of the students and staff disobeyed orders and were able to help the students evacuate safely. Once the students were evacuated the “fugitive” Kazuki led a team of friends and allies from both schools and defeated all of them. Kazuki then exposed the Headmaster as an Illegal Magician and the mastermind of the plot. After his defeat, they provided evidence the Headmaster had based the weapons on years of secret immoral government research related to magic. Board Chairman Amasaki became the new Headmaster and fully supported Kazuki now. The scandal was used to leverage the government to force corrupt officials out and to advance key reforms. These changes included fair treatment of Illegal Magicians who weren’t hostile and the legalization of Sacred Treasures. It was also declared the two schools would be led under one banner now and be treated as equal. Powers and Abilities * High Speed Movement: * Enhanced Swordsmanship: Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmanship Division Category:Swordsmen